


Blink

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fish out of Water, Gen, Headcanon, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: "Do ya know how ya got here?"





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mare and these concepts.

When she slowly came back to reality, she found herself in a small room, isolated from the rest of Beast's Castle. Those who opened the door to the room took a step back out of surprise. They were not expecting to find an adult woman sitting up from her spot in a daze.

The woman stood tall with her having grown out of her pink and white outfit. Her hair was very long and light brown in color. It was in a ponytail before, Sora took a guess, but the band had since snapped. Blue eyes tried to regain their inner light, clearly showing confusion in this area.

"Hi there," Sora greeted.

"...Ephemer?" she questioned.

"Huh?" Sora asked, tilting his head out of confusion. "Never heard of him."

With that, the brunette looked around the area.

"This is...Beast's Castle," she guessed. "But...who are you guys?"

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced.

"Donald!" Donald chimed in.

"And Goofy!" Goofy finished.

"Do you know your name?" Sora asked her.

The woman released an unsteady breath.

"...Mare," the woman, Mare, eventually answered. "My name is Mare."

"Do ya know how ya got here?" Goofy questioned.

"I'm...not sure..." Mare began. "I remember...trying to fight Master Ava...but..."

She gasped out of alarm. Mare recalled Foreteller Ava telling her that she couldn't die yet. In an impulsive move, Mare attempted a Firaga spell.

The last thing she heard out of Ava's mouth was "Sleepza".

"I _blinked_."

**Author's Note:**

> -Mare means "sea" in Latin
> 
> Headcanon tidbits  
> -Mare is based on the female Avatar from x and Union x. She's a confident prodigy who did what she could to stop the Keyblade War but failed to do so.  
> -Instead of becoming a Dandelion, Foreteller Ava placed Mare in stasis and locked her in a hidden room in Beast's Castle. Come KHII, she's awakened by Sora and serves an active role near the end of Dream Drop Distance.


End file.
